


This Town...

by DCWinterfell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Black Hood - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Riverdale, The Farm (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCWinterfell/pseuds/DCWinterfell
Summary: Jameson Savage has lived in Riverdale since she was born there, her parents are journalists who travel the world, usually leaving Jameson at home, alone. When the death of Jason Blossom comes around, her and one of her best friends, Jughead Jones, start investigating it. But, Jameson is afraid that her worst secret will come out while doing so. On this investigation, she realizes the small town of Riverdale isn't as good-natured as you would think. Will her dark secret be revealed?





	1. Chapter One: Cherry and Berry...Somehow Back Together Again

◻ Oh my lord, take this soul, lay me at the bottom of the river ◻  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This town...one of the worst things in history is this town. Although it wouldn't seem like it from an outsiders point of view, my name is Jameson Savage. I notice that it's a strange name, I grew up in Riverdale, my parents are journalists and also photographers.

They leave me alone a lot, although I like being alone. It gives me time to think.

Fingers snapped in front of my face and quickly returned to reality, "What?" I barked in return, Jughead stared at me with a bored expression, "You were doing it again." Jughead went back to typing on his computer. He was always in his own little world when he did that, "Dude." I kicked his shin under the table, he ignored me, "Dude." I said again, and once more he ignored me. "I think I'm going to go ask Reggie out." I said trying to get his attention, "Maybe I'll ask Archie." That caught his attention, "He's a dead man." I rolled my eyes at Jughead. "You know I would never do that. After he blew us off this summer, I'm surprised he's still alive." He shook his head and typed away, almost furiously.

It would surprise most people to learn I had a life away from Jughead, considering it seemed like we spent every hour together. I ran up the steps of school, much earlier than I intended, I knocked on Ms. Grundy's classroom door and smiled, "Miss me?" She adjusted her glasses and pulled me inside, "I thought we had a deal." Grundy was a small woman, so it would be hard to say she growled at me. But, she didn't look to happy. "Relax, girly. I keep your secret, you keep mine. I'm just here to say hello." I gave her a wink and placed a tiny gold box on her desk, "So, hello!" I waved my hand and skipped off to my locker.

Honestly, I'm a little surprised she hasn't turned me in to the sheriff's office yet, but it's not like Jason was murdered. I guess there's no reason to. I took out my key for the lock on my locker, I took the number lock off of it the first year I had it, I could hear the muffled voices of students slowly walking in. My blonde hair swayed in front of my face as I looked down to the ground to avoid eye contact with the jocks passing by, "Looking good, Savage!" Reggie shouted as he walked passed me, "Go screw yourself, Mantle." I replied with a growl. I heard the squeaking of his shoes as he began to march towards me, "Crap." I mumbled and turned to face him. "What do you want, muscles?" He quickly smacked the side of my head when I called him that, "What, little boy doesn't like his nickname?" I teased him. 

Reggie leaned against the lockers beside me and groaned, "You know I hate when you call me little boy. I'm older than you." I rolled my eyes at the jock, "Whatever. What do you want?" Reggie got closer to me and in a hushed voice asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to get a milkshake with me tonight." My glare cut through him, Reggie moved back a little, "Come on, Jamie. You've been blowing me off since the seventh grade." I nudged him and closed my locker, "Maybe there's a reason for that." Someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned and came face to face with Jughead, "Since when are you buddy, buddy with Mantle?" He asked me, "I don't think you really have any say in who she hangs out with, Donnie Darko." I snapped my fingers and turned to face the friendly giant, "That right there, is why I won't go out with you." My hand latched on to Jugheads arm, quickly pulling him away from Mantle.

I could feel Jughead's stare as we walked to first period, "I'm not buddy, buddy with Mantle, you know I'm just semi nice to him." Slowly his arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, "Whatever. Just don't go leaving me for him." Jughead and I grew up together, still he wouldn't stay with me when I found out about what happened between him and FP. But, I understood it.

The news of the year was Jason Blossom's death, it was hard to believe that Jason Blossom was dead. He kept popping in to my head, Jason and I were friends, close friends although I don't think anyone but Cheryl, his sister, knew. Speak of the devil, the red haired girl walked into my view and she went straight to me, "Jameson." She greeted with a smirk, "Cheryl." In a split second she threw her arms around me and hugged me as tight as she could, "I'm so sorry Cherry." Jug looked uncomfortable from beside me, I quickly motioned for him to leave. "No, I'm sorry, Berry." We pulled away and I kissed her cheek, "Come on, let's walk." Cherry quickly pulled me along side her as we strutted to the assembly. "I can't even imagine what you're going through Cherry." I sighed and Cheryl turned to me, "But you were his best friend. You probably know more about him than I do." I shook my head as quick as I could, "You know that's not true, sweetie." Cheryl brought out a different side of me, she always did. When I was with her, I wasn't the freak, I wasn't the artist, I was Berry. The sweetest, most bitchiest, girl by Cheryl's side.

People stared at us as we walked by, the whispers began and she pulled me closer to her, "Don't worry." I whispered to her, "I'm not. I like the attention." She kind of snapped, I caught the eyes of Reggie Mantle staring me down, "He's still asking you out?" She asked me. I twirled my hair and smirked at her, "Like he'll ever stop."

I sat in the stands next to Jughead, "How's the red headed devil?" I punched his arm and then quickly leaned into him, "Thank you for that moment of silence, many of you were lucky enough to know Jason personally, each and every one of you meant the world to Jason." I saw Betty and Kevin sitting up ahead and I began to creep down, I plopped down next to Betty and noticed her eyes were starting to water, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have, Jason would not have wanted us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives, which is why I have urged the school board not to cancel the Back-to-School Semi-formal." Everyone began to cheer, "But to let us use this as a chance for all of us to heal, collectively, and to celebrate my brother's too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all." As soon as Cheryl was done I jumped from my seat to run down to her. 

Cheryl and I walked side by side out to the courtyard, everyone was sitting around, eating lunch, just enjoying their time together, "Are your parents back?" Cherry asked me, as we sat down together, "No, they'll be back next week, I think." I began to chew on my lip as we spoke, "My parents want them over as soon as they're back." The Blossoms and my family, we were always together. Although not all of us appreciated it, my older brother and father were the only ones who hated each shared dinner, every time we had to go over to Thornhill. "Have you heard from--" I cut her off as quick as I could, "No, Cheryl. You know that." Cherry grabbed my hand and whispered an apology as her girls came over. I got up to find Jughead, "Sleepover, tonight. My place." I shouted to her as I ran in the other direction. "I'll bring the movies!" She called back. 

I slid through the hallways as I looked for Jughead, passing the shrine made for Jason in the process, he was practically my brother, every time I see it, my heart stings. I was so loss in thought, it was quite a shock to find myself running into someone, I fell back onto my butt as the person I ran into began to help me up, "Miss Savage." I snapped my head up, "Sheriff Keller, I am so sorry." The look on his face had be worried, "I'm actually glad you ran into me, I need to speak to you. Now please." The sheriff began ushering me to the principles office, "I tried calling your house, but there was no answer. I assume your parents are on one of their trips again." He smiled at me as I began to fiddle with my sleeves. "You know it, it's almost like they're never around." Sheriff Keller gave me a sympathetic smile, Principal Weatherbee entered his office and smiled at us. "Sheriff, Miss Savage. I believe we need to talk." I fiddled with the fabric of my skirt and stared down at the ground, my heart pounded as my mind drifted to the day Jason disappeared. God, I cannot wait for this day to be over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pushed myself to the gymnasium, to the cheerleading tryouts. Cheryl wanted me to be there and at most practices, but I'm not a cheerleader, I don't have the energy. I sat next to Cheryl as we watched girls flood in, I saw Betty and gave a big wave, today she was showing the new girl around. Betty Cooper and I weren't super close, but we were still friends. The feud that went on between the Blossoms and the Coopers was ridiculous, Cheryl hated the fact that I was friends with her, but while Cherry can control almost the entire school, I've known her too long to let her control me. I watched girls come and go, cheer and cry and finally we came to Betty and the new girl. I gave a smile and a thumbs up in Betty's direction. Betty and her did their routine and I cheered for them as Cheryl sent me a cold stare, "Woo." I sighed under my breath. "Ladies, where's the heat? Huh? Where's the sizzle?" The new girl smiled and answered her confidently, "Well, you haven't seen our big finish yet." I leaned back in my chair as I watched the new girl pull Betty towards her while whispering something. And then they kissed. It was surprisingly passionate. Even if it was out of being desperate. 

"Check your sell by date, ladies. Faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994. So let's see if you do better with our interview portion." This was not going to be good, "Betty, how's your sister?" Oh wow, we're just jumping off. I gave Betty a sympathetic smile, "Polly's fine, thanks for asking." Betty mumbled uncomfortably, Cheryl snapped her head over to the new girl, "Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?" "Jesus Cheryl!" I exclaimed, the new girl, Veronica, slowly answered, "Uh. No." I shook my head as Cheryl urged Betty to tell Veronica and everyone around us about Polly. "Polly and Jason dated--" The fiery red head next to me scoffed, "I wouldn't say dated." "It, it didn't end well." Betty's eyes met the ground and she clenched her fist. "In fact, Jason's probably the reason your sister had a nervous break down and is in a group home, isn't it?" I stood up, "Leave her alone, she did nothing to you, Cherry." Cheryl stared up at me and didn't say anything, "I understand you're hurting, but this stupid feud isn't helping, anyone!" Before she could say anything I grabbed my bag, "I will speak to you, later." I hissed as I began to walk out of the gym, as I did I put a comforting hand on Betty's shoulder. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me." I whispered and she gave me a smile. 

I walked quickly to my house as Jughead messaged me about writers block, I opened the gate and walked up to my front door, I was about to unlock my door when I noticed it was partially open. Oh great, another break in after just a couple weeks. I opened my bag and grabbed the switchblade I carried with me, slowly walking through my house. I entered my living room and still hadn't seen a living thing. I dropped my bag and turned around to come face to face with a smiley Cheryl. I shrieked and dropped to the ground, "Relax it's just me." I rolled my eyes and she helped me off the ground. "I haven't given you a new key Cheryl, how'd you get in here?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "The door was unlocked. I just waltzed right in. Anyways, we need to talk." Cherry sighed. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and patted the seat next to her. 

"I stand by what I said Cheryl, I understand the feud between the two families, but come on! Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water from the fridge, "Oh come on, Jameson! We're honestly not having this fight again?! I don't understand why you can't see it from my point of view!" I shook my head, "All I see is an angry girl whos getting furious at someone who did nothing to you!" Cheryl huffed and stood up from the couch, she leaned against the counter and her shoulders dropped. I saw the vulnerable side of Cheryl, the side that kind of just gave up in certain fights, the side that absolutely sobbed at sappy movies. Everyone has a different side around certain people, maybe because we've been together since we were four, I get the slightly more sensitive side. 

Cheryl looked up from the ground with a fake smile, "Fine, can we just, move on. I think we should binge something instead of watching movies." And just like that we move on, not that I wanted to, but with her I'd never win.  
~~~~~~~  
I walked into the Semi-formal by myself and looked around the room, with giant photos of Jason all around it made my heart clench. "Jameson!" I heard suddenly and turned to face Betty Cooper who had walked in with Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge. If there was one person I really wasn't happy with seeing, it was Archie Andrews. I could never hate him, but we never got an apology for blowing us off. "What's up, Cooper?" I smiled at her and she looked to Veronica, "You guys haven't properly met, this is Jameson Savage." We shook hands and Veronica smiled, "Jameson, like the whiskey?" Veronica asked, I gave a sigh and nodded, "My dad got to name me, because my mother got to name my brother." She gave me the sympathetic head tilt everyone gives me when they hear my name for the first time. "So, where's your date?" Veronica asked me, "Don't have one, but going stag is better, no offense." Archie smiled down at me and I glared back. "I'm gonna grab some punch, I'll see you guys later." 

I shuffled away and reached down to my phone to text Jughead, the only real reason I was here tonight was because of Cheryl, I would rather be else where. I saw Cherry take the stage and I moved towards the front where she could see me, "Good evening friends, are we having a good time?" The teenagers cheered, and she gave a smile that was obviously masking pain, "As honorary Chairperson, and de facto queen of tonight's Semi-Formal, it is my great pleasure to introduce this evenings main entertainment. To know them, is to be obsessed with them..." Moose hit me on the shoulder and quickly handed me his flask, "Though they usually perform their own material, tonight they're making an exception and are debuting a cover of the song my parents claimed they listened to the night Jason and I were conceived." I shot down the alcohol and saw Cherry give me some side eye while doing it, "This ones for you J.J...I give you Josie and the Pussycats!!" Cheryl hurried off the stage towards me with a smile. The Pussycats started to play their music and at this moment, we felt safe, connected, like nothing could go wrong. My, how the mighty fell quickly. Cheryl and I danced together, separately, I stole Kevin a few times, but everyone was happy, everyone was gleaming. You could tell someone dear was missing but, I swear this was the first time I had seen anyone happy since the disappearance. Like I said, it didn't last long.

Cheryl had never been more adamant about me coming to her afterparties, she seemed particularly...excited about tonight. Not a good excited either, the excited that worries me to my core. So I did what I do best, twisted her finger until she said I didn't have to go, not like it was easy. But Cheryl never was, I know in the future I'll pay for saying no to this. 

As I carried myself to Pops, the heels I wore started to hurt worse and worse with every step, once I got to the doors I was practically dead. "How are you doing tonight, Jameson?" Pops greeted me with a smile, "Not great, but not totally terrible either! What about you, Pops, how's business?" Pops gave a shrug and a wide grin, "Oh you know, not too bad over here, not too bad over there, and full of regulars...Can't complain." He pointed to Jughead in his booth, "Getting concerned about that boys lack of sleep, I'll get you your Double Chock'lit milkshake with a mug of coffee to you soon, girly." I thanked him and took a seat across from my favorite night hawk.

We chatted lightly, mostly about his book, writers block, where I thought the novel should go and explore. And then Archie Andrews arrived and I swung over to Jugheads side of the booth, he slowly sauntered over and motioned to the now empty booth seat, "Can I..uh.. sit here, Jughead? Jameson?" I avoided his eye contact as Jughead gave a shrug, "If you want." Jughead says to him. "What are you working on?" Archie asked, pointing to Jugheads computer, "My novel, about this summer and Jason Blossom." "Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered? Just by being the captain of the Water Polo team?" Archie seemed agitated about something, "The Aquaholics? Considering how he died, I think not." I stirred the straw of my milkshake around awkwardly, "I meant, was he doing everything he was supposed to do? Everything he wanted. I mean did he even know what that was?" Archie's voice fell short.  
Jughead spoke up, "Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pops. Varsity." I gave chuckle, "Does that make you Mr. Popular Football God now?" Archie shook his head and ran a hand through his vibrant red hair, "No, in fact I'm kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight." Jughead and I shared a glance and rolled our eyes, "If you mean Betty, whatever happened, just talk to her. You know, it'd go a long way." I gave a fake smile, "Would've gone a long way with us." Archie soon left quickly after our words and soon the night hours rolled on a little late for me. I gave Jughead a goodbye and made my way to my house in the dark of the night. 

The familiar roads and houses passed as I walked through the neighborhoods, I checked my watch every once in awhile, but I took my time. I came to my house and pulled myself up the stairs, through the door and into my room. Everything felt calm. But there was that feeling like something was wrong. Like when someone or something just died and you get that gut feeling. By morning everything would be different, not all of us knew it yet. The hushed talking, the texting, all of social media would be ingulfed in the tragedy, the mystery.  
But we'd feel it, we'd all feel it. The feeling that nothing was ever to be the same, that everything would be wrong, the fear would soon be in everyone's hearts. It sure as hell was in mine. The autopsy of Jason's body would be on Monday, the first arrest would soon follow on Tuesday, and then the second arrest on Wednesday. Riverdale was now an unsafe place, but we could never leave.

The secrets, the lies, they just pull you back in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
◻ Oh my lord, take this soul, lay me at the bottom of the river ◻


	2. Chapter Two: Arrested

◻ The devil has come to carry me home, Lay me at the bottom of the River ◻  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awaking the next morning to my phone blowing up with the news that Jason Blossom's body had washed up on the shore of Sweet Water River was most definitely the worst way to wake up in the morning. I believe that most people in Riverdale had been hoping, praying, that Jason Blossom was still alive, somehow. That the students would see him strut down the hallway in all his glory. That we would go down to the river and pretend no one else existed, we would just talk and be normal teenagers again. I wanted that to be true. 

I couldn't even look at the growing shrine at Jason's locker, I passed Archie and Jughead, who shot me a concerned look, but I kept walking with my head down, people whispered, I could hear them. Because now people are starting to remember how close Jason and I were. I shoved my stuff into my locker quickly, the faster the day went, the faster I'd get to pretend everything is fine, and none of my secrets will come out. It'll be fine.

I began walking to my first class of the day when Principal Weatherbee's voice rang out of the speakers, "Good morning, this is your principal speaking. There have been some inquiries about the up coming pep rally, it will be happening as scheduled. Now, if you wouldn't mind giving your full attention to Sherriff Keller." The speakers went dead for a second, before Sherriff Keller's familiar voice entered. "I'm sure most of you know the details by now, but your classmate, Jason Blossoms, body was found late Saturday night. So as of the weekend, Jason's death is now being ruled as a homicide. It is an open and ongoing investigation--" Cheryl's voice cut through loud and clear, "And may I interject, neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's is avenged and his cold hearted killer walks the green mile to sit in sparky and fry. I for one have my suspicions, hashtag Riverdale strong." I fiddled with my pencil, I hadn't heard from Cheryl since the semi-formal, "If you know anything, to help us find and apprehend Jason's murderer or anything about July 4th, I strongly urge you to come forward immediately. You can speak to me or Principal Weatherbee. A death like this wounds us all." 

As Sherriff Keller's voice cut out, all I could hear suddenly was the quick beating of my heart, dear god, let this day be over fast. I sat alone, waiting for other people I knew to finally show up, Jughead slid onto the stool next to me. The thing about this wonderful class was you either had a great partner, or you had a horrid partner who made you do all the work. Completely split down the middle of it all. "Archie's acting kind of weird." He whispered to me as everyone piled in, "What kind of weird?" I looked down at the frog they gave us to dissect, "I don't quite know, it's just. He blew us off the weekend of the fourth. Now it's revealed Jason was murdered, doesn't that seem odd to you?" I gave a small gasp, "Archie would never, we've known him forever, you know he wouldn't, I know he wouldn't. Don't even go there Jug." He stared at me for a second, "I'm just saying--" "No Jughead, no." For the rest of the class, it was pure silence between us. 

Someone had clearly been listening to my cries for help, for the day moved quicker than I thought it would. Soon I had found myself doodling as the Vixens practiced for the Pep Rally, Veronica was doing great. Better than I ever expected really. But I could see Cheryl wasn't pleased with the performance from any of them. "Stand down, Vixens." Cheryl cut the music, here we go. I stood up and walked over to all of them. "The weather tomorrow is predicting a major downpour, but all of you are already raining on my parade. With Jason so present in our collective consciousness, all eyes will be on me. Will this beautiful, exotic, hothouse flower be pulled down by this towns scrutiny or be swamped by her emotions?" I felt like rolling my eyes, but I understood what she meant. "The answer ladies, is no and no. That being said, I need star power. I need the pussycats. Stay loose and limber while I go make the call." Cheryl strutted off to the side and I gave her a small smile as she did. 

Veronica and Betty made their way over to their stuff and I made my way over to them with some water. "Stay hydrated, this practice is gonna be brutal." Veronica gave a small groan, "Tell me about it, I'm totally gonna need a pedicure after this practice. Right Betty?" The blonde seemed emotionless today, or like she was trying to be emotionless, "I have homework." My eyes flickered between them, Veronica began to stretch, "I know different people have different coping mechanisms to deal with grief, but Cheryl is planning a pep rally to help deal with her loss. That is either brilliant or psychotic, or both." I let out a small chuckle and quickly hid it, "Yeah, well at least Cheryl isn't hiding and putting on an act. Pretending she's a butterfly, when really she's a wasp." Alright, that's my cue to go. "I'll see you guys later, Betty, if you need me. You got my cell." I scurried back to my things before I was dragged in, I always get dragged in. 

I started to put my stuff back into my bag, "You're already leaving?" Cheryl's voice rang out, I jumped out of surprise, "What's going on with you? You're acting super loser-y today." Gee, thanks, "I don't know Cherry, I'm just not feeling myself today, okay?" Cheryl flipped her fiery red hair over her shoulder, "So not okay, you blew me off at the Semi and you're blowing me off now, that is totally unacceptable, Berry." The slow bubble of anger started to rise, she was now telling me how unacceptable that is? Please, until Jason died, Cheryl was on and off again on how horrible I was or how great I was. "Come on Cheryl, it's been a rough weekend, for me and for you. I need a break, and so do you." Cheryl put on her fake smirk and turned her eyes to the vixens. "I don't need a break, I'm doing all of this for JJ, and if you don't wanna be here or apart of it, then I guess I know where you really stand." Before I could respond to the red in the face girl, she strutted off to the Vixens. Now I feel absolutely horrible for those girls and the torture they're about to endure. It was always little fights with Cheryl, she wouldn't talk to me for awhile, then she'd pretend nothing happened, then the cycle repeats itself. 

I walked home quickly today, the comfort of my bed, some stupid movies, and junk food sounded absolutely magnificent, yet my mind wouldn't leave the thought of the Blossom twins. How much Cheryl must be hurting without her brother, I know how much I hurt when mine is gone, yet he isn't truly gone, not like Jason. Jason. The guilt would start to eat me alive, like the Tell-Tale Heart. Except it wasn't me who killed him, I wish I knew who did. I got to the gate of my house and looked up to find Jughead sitting on the steps. "You changed your locks, finally." He mumbled and looked up from the book he was reading, "What's up, Jug?" He got up to meet me in the middle of the walkway, "I, I need to tell you something. I saw something awfully weird today." He trailed off on his sentence and I raised my eyebrow, "Weird?" 

I leaned back on the couch, "Miss Grundy? And Archie? Really? I wouldn't have guessed Mr. Perfect was hot for teacher." That was a lie, I found out about it on the 5th. Some people just can't keep affairs secret. "It was, odd." I watched Jughead pull out his computer and begin to type. "Okay, I can't lie to you. I mean. You know now, so I can't lie to you!" I exclaimed and jumped up from my seat, "I knew, about the creepy teacher, student thing. Miss Grundy let it loose when we were talking over the summer. She's a real chatter box when she's committing a felony. And she paid me off not to say anything to anyone. So there you go, it's out there. It's all I got." Jughead seemed to barely understand my sped up words, but he got the basics of it. "You knew? You didn't tell anyone? You didn't tell me?" I could barely meet his eyes, "She twisted it, saying how hurt Archie would be if I let it out. I didn't want to hurt Archie, I mean, I did. But it would kill me to ruin him." We stood in silence. "Do you know if they were together the fourth? Do you know how long they've been together?" I shook my head and crossed my arms, "I don't know anything about that." Jughead went back to typing, "Are we cool?" I mumbled, lightly kicking the leg of the coffee table. "You know we always will be, Jamie. But why don't we go have a chat with our friend Archie." 

The air was crisp and honestly sitting on Archie's front porch wasn't how I saw my night going. Jughead and I sat in silence, but it was more comforting than whatever was about to go down. 

Archie finally made his appearance, he seemed taken aback that we were sitting at his porch, of course he was. After he blew us off, I'm pretty sure he didn't expect us to talk to him again. "Jug, J, what's up?" He asked slowly, Jughead and I got to our feet. "What's up is I saw you, Archie. In the music room. With Ms. Grundy." Quickly the redheaded boy responded, the panic in his eyes became clear, "Keep your voice down, my dad is inside." He pointed behind us and I grabbed his arm, "Relax, we're just trying to help you. Dude." "We're trying to be your friends here. Even though we aren't anymore. How long?" Jughead asked Archie.

"Since the summer." He shifted anxiously under our harsh stares, "I like her." Jughead scoffed and I rolled my eyes. "So we can assume she's the reason you've been acting weird since this summer." Archie licked his lips and seemed hesitant to reply, "One of them." "One of them? So what, you've been doing more then one absolutely stupid thing this summer?" I snapped at him. "We were at Sweetwater river, on July 4th." My stomach lurched, does he know? No, if he knew he would've already said something. "We heard a gunshot, the gunshot." Jughead's eyes widened, "You have to tell someone." Archie shook his head, "No, I can't tell anyone. Neither can either of you. If people find out about Grundy..." Archie trailed off slowly, I couldn't believe what an idiot he was being.

"Oh come on Arch, a kid is dead!" I shouted, he quickly shushed me, looking towards his house. "And you're worried about some...Cougar?!" I knew Archie was going to get defensive after that remark, "Don't call her that!" He growled loudly, "She's not like that, okay? She cares about me." Archie insisted, "Stab in the dark, Arch. I'm guessing she cares more about herself than she does you. I mean she's the one telling you not to say anything right?" Archie went to defend her again, "Andrews, come on. I understand she's got you under her spell, but we're not in Greendale, a witch doesn't live down the street. You're smarter than this. Just--" "What the hell do you know about it, Savage? Or about me?" I stepped back to Jughead's side with a sigh, "Nothing. But we used to know this guy. Archie Andrews. He was never perfect, but he always tried to do what was right." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as Jug and I started to walk away.

"Wait," Archie called out before we could completely leave his property. "If either of you tell anyone about this..." I stared up at the once familiar red head with worry in my eyes, "What? You're going to do what exactly?" Before anyone could say anything else. Archie's front door opened and I saw the very kind and familiar smile of Fred Andrews, "Hey, Jameson, Jug, you guys staying? We got take out from Pops." I smiled up at the man, "Sorry, Mr. Andrews--" "They were just leaving." Archie's harsh voice cut me off, "See you at school, Jackass." I mumbled as Jug and I walked away from the Andrews residence. Jughead and I didn't really say anything to each other the rest of the night, he did stay the night, bunked in my brothers old room. My fingers lightly brushed the dust off of a picture of Archie, Jughead, and I from when we were kids, my heart ached for that time again, but that was the past, and I had to accept this was our present, and to be our future.

The next day at school was a breeze, a lovely breeze. Jughead and I stood in the school's common room. I gave the vending machine a swift kick and it dropped my candy down. My guilt was slowly eating away at my conscience, I feared I'd soon blurt it all out. The jock's mingled, talking about Jason's death, well at least Reggie Mantle was. But I hadn't really been listening until, "If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, let's face it. It's not gonna be a jock. Let's be honest," He better not being going where I think he's going with this, "Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid? Some weird, moody, serial killer fanboy freak...Like Jughead." I clenched my fist and stood up straight, glaring at Reggie and the rest of the jocks. "What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason?" So far Jughead kept his poker face on, which meant I wasn't going to do anything until he did. "You didn't do stuff to the body did you? You know, after?" Jughead glared at him, "It's called Necrophilia, can you spell it?" Reggie quickly went on the attack and swung over the couch to get to Jughead. Before anything happened, Archie and I grabbed hold of him and pushed him back. 

"Shut the hell up, Reggie." Archie growled, Veronica's voice suddenly rang out from behind them, "Boys." A light warning, but all they seemed to know was Violence these days. "What the hell do you care? Huh?" Mantle glanced back at Jughead and I, he had a tight grip on my wrist so I didn't attack the big jackass in front of us. "Nothing, okay. Just knock it off." Mantle gave a smirk and looked suddenly prideful, "Holy crap. Did you and Donnie Darko here kill him together? Was it some pervy, blood brother thing?" I pulled myself from Jug's grasp and shoved Mantle back.

"You wanna do that again, Savage?" I gave him a smirk and went to attack. Of course, him being bigger than I, he was a bit faster as well. My back hit the vending machine and it gave off a loud glass shattering sound, but it didn't stop me. I kneed him in the stomach and quickly hit him with a headbutt. Hopefully I hurt him with that more than it hurt me. Before he could attack again, Archie and Jughead pulled me off of Reggie. I expected that, what I didn't expect was Archie going in on the attack. I held my pounding head as the fight between the two boys began, "Kick his ass Arch!" I gave a shout, causing Jug to elbow me in the stomach, "He deserves it." I muttered. They threw fists at each other, but as soon as the other Jocks peeled Reggie from him, Mantle sent one final blow to Archie's face knocking him cold. 

As they sent Archie home, I swear Reggie's smirk grew, "The hell is wrong with you, Mantle?" I barked at him, I felt a cold hand grab my wrist and try to pull me away from him, "What's wrong with me, Jamie?" He chuckled, "I don't think I'm the person who started that fight. So what's wrong with you?" Reggie looked down at me, the crowd around us started growing, "If you weren't such a jerk, I wouldn't have had to put you in your place." We growled at each other, "You put me in my place? This little shrimp thinks she put me in my "place"!" The jocks behind him roared with laughter. Whoever was tugging on my wrist tried to pull harder, I snapped my head around and saw Betty trying to pull me back. "Don't get into another fight, J. He'll take you down this time." She whispered. "I got this. He thinks I won't kick his ass. Well...he's got another thing coming." Reggie lunged at me and before I could block his actions, Sheriff Keller's voice rang through the hallway. "That's enough! I'm sure you all have somewhere to be, now get to it!" 

The hall cleared quickly, but I stayed where I was. "Miss Savage, almost your second fight today. You should be glad Weatherbee let you off so easy. I would hate to see you end up like your brother." I glared at the Sheriff, "Don't talk about him like that! He might not have been the best role model, but he protected me and I protected him. He did a lot of good for this town, he did a lot of good for you." Keller avoided my glare, staring around me instead. "Get to where you need to be." With that, the sheriff walked off through the school, leaving my head heavy with thought of my brother. 

The rain rolled in quickly for the evening, giving our memorial pep rally for Jason a bit of a depressing flare. I stood with Jughead by the bleachers, I watched as Archie ran over to Ms. Grundy, but he didn't seem very happy with the exchange. I have to keep my deal with her, even if Archie knows I know about them. The red headed boy walked away from the cougar and up to us. "Girl trouble, you?" Jughead gave a small smirk, "Grundy and I are going to tell Weatherbee and Sheriff Keller tomorrow, at least I am. And also I didn't mean any of that crap I said to either of you. I'm sorry." I gave Archie a smile, "It's cool." Jughead replied. Archie looked at him expectedly, "We are not going to hug in front of this whole town." The boys laughed while I rolled my eyes, "So why don't we do that bro thing, where we nod like douches and mutually suppress our emotions." I couldn't help but giggle at that. "But, as friends, right?" Archie gave a smile, "To be discussed, over many burgers and many days, Arch." The golden boy gave us a smile and ran off towards the field, "He's forgiven, kind of, in my book." I mumbled and looked to Jughead for a response, "Same here."

"Now to kick off this pep-rally, I'd like to hand the mic off to our very own Mayor McCoy." Mayor McCoy gave a smile and took the microphone from him, "It is so heartening to see so many of you here, even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Riverdale way." The crowd cheered with her words, "Tonight's pep-rally is unlike any we've had before. And we shouldn't pretend that it is. Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to one of our brightest. Jason Blossom. We're with him tonight." I looked to Cheryl, it seemed like her wall was slowly crumbling before her, the wall to hide the tears. The real pain. "Now please, if you could all join me in welcoming to the field our very own River Vixens and their special guest stars, my daughter, Josie and her Pussycats!" I cheered loudly with the crowd. Josie and the Pussycats started their music and the Vixens started their routine. 

The town seemed connected, considering I don't think I've ever seen this many people come to an event. Even Betty's parents were here, not like I thought they wouldn't come to watch Betty, but I honestly thought their hatred of the Blossom's would be enough to stop them. As the Vixen's routine came to an end, Cheryl ran on to the stage with a smile to hug Josie. Coach Clayton also took the stage, "Alright! Everybody ready? Let's make some noise for the Riverdale Bulldogs!" The football team ran out on to the field and everyone cheered loudly, I stood to cheer for Archie, but as soon as he ran out, all I could see was Jason. I couldn't believe they gave him Jason's number.

I felt the tears in my eyes, I couldn't bare to look at him any longer. I looked to Cherry who seemed to also be staring at Archie, most likely for the same reason. Cheryl climbed off the stage and went running through the field, everyone stopped and stared. I ran down the bleachers and headed in the same direction as her, a little bit behind another person who decided to follow. 

I staggered in to the girls locker room with Betty Cooper to see Veronica comforting Cheryl, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to comfort a friend. I knew. I knew and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell her I knew. Cheryl embraced the Lodge girl in a tear-filled hug. And I quietly made my presence known. Cherry looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I think I got it from here, Veronica. If you don't mind." I whispered and sat down on the bench next to the red headed girl. Veronica looked to Cheryl if it was okay she left, Cherry nodded and grabbed my hand tightly. She let out a strangled sob and latched on to me.

We stayed like that for awhile until we both felt like we were out of tears, but it kept crossing my mind, I needed to tell her. "Cheryl, I have to tell you something. I'm so sorry." I whispered to her, she wiped her ruined makeup off in the mirror and turned to me, "I saw Jason." I hiccupped, "I know, I saw him too. When Archie ran on to the--" I shook my head, "No, I saw him. At Sweetwater, that day. The day he went "missing", he asked me for help earlier on, he told me not to tell you or anyone, I felt so bad." Cheryl's eyes widened as she stared at me, "You know?" It was barely a whisper, but it was still there. "I'm sorry Cheryl, I wanted to tell you I knew, but I was too afraid. I didn't know what I had gotten into." We wrapped each other in an embrace. It would only be a matter of time before the first arrest, and then the second.

Cheryl and I soon went our separate ways, I went with Jughead and Archie to Pop's and she met her parents. I always somewhat hated her parents. We walked in to Pop's to see two very familiar girls in a booth, "You guys wanna join us?" Betty asked with a smile and Jughead was quick to respond, "Yes, but only if you're treating." We all piled into the booth, "I don't believe we've properly met, Veronica Lodge." Jughead jumped into the seat next to her, "Jughead Jones, the third." I shook my head, "I can't believe there are people in the world who continued your name." He kicked my shin as I settled in next to Archie and Betty. If you looked in to our tight booth, you would see five teenagers, looking as happy as could be, not knowing it would all soon be stripped from us without question. 

The next morning the reckonings would begin, we sat in Biology unaware that Sheriff Keller was marching down the hallway for the first arrest, our attention was dragged away from the subject as the Sheriff and Principal Weatherbee stood in our doorway. Quickly our attention was dragged away again, by the red headed girl in front of the room, "You're here for me, aren't you? Because of the autopsy?" Cheryl's voice rang out, Principal Weatherbee glanced around the room, "We don't need to do this in front of your class, Cheryl." She glanced to me as I stood from my seat staring at her then back at the Sheriff, "It doesn't matter, Principal Weatherbee, they'll find out soon enough." She stuck her hands out to be handcuffed, "Wait Cheryl," Veronica cut it, "Find out what, exactly?" The fear in my heart pounded and pounded as the next three words poured out of her mouth. "That I'm guilty." I knew everyone would be shocked to hear that, but more shocked to hear what the Autopsy revealed. That Jason didn't die on July 4th, but over a week later. This was only the first arrest, and it wouldn't last very long, because Cheryl would never have hurt Jason.

On Wednesday, the next morning, exactly twenty minutes before school started, there was a heavy knock on my front door. I opened the door expecting a friend to be there greeting me, instead I looked up to the disappointed eyes of Sheriff Keller. "Are your parents home? Do you have anyone over 18 with you currently?" He asked me quickly, "No sir, why? Did something happen?" He gave me a sigh and took out his handcuffs, "Jameson Savage, I'm afraid I have to put you under arrest for suspicion of being an accessory before the fact." Keller put the handcuffs on me and gave me a sad look, "I really don't believe you did anything. I know how close you and Jason were." And with that the second arrest had been fulfilled. 

Before lunch, everyone in the town would know that Jameson Savage had been arrested. And I couldn't help but feel the darkness that had taken over Riverdale.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
◻ The devil has come to carry me home, Lay me at the bottom of the River ◻


	3. Chapter Three: Brother, Where Art Thou?

◻ Oh my lord, take this hand, save me from the gallows ◻  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I held my head in my hands, "Jameson, you just need to tell us all the details. I mean all the details." I had been sitting in the interrogation room for longer than I wanted to, I didn't really know how long I'd been there, but it had been longer than a few hours. "I can't, it's...complicated." A little spark seemed to go through his eyes, like he just realized a piece of the puzzle. "Are you protecting someone?" I pulled at the handcuffs holding me, "Yes! Myself!" I shouted. He didn't say anything for awhile, then there was a knock against the glass. "I will be right back, and when I get back, you and I are going to have a long conversation." Keller left the room and once he did I let out a sob. 

I didn't know what to say, or what to do. Yeah, I was kind of protecting someone else, but he's trying to mend his family. I can't just...I didn't help in the murder of Jason Blossom, or maybe I technically did. Maybe when we met up was kind of the start, maybe whoever did kill Jason got a little closer because of our stalling. Maybe it's my fault. But the sheriff was yet to tell me what exactly caused them to drag me in here. It was obviously something they had found on him. Should I tell them about him? No. He'd never forgive me, if I did say something...I wouldn't expect him to. 

My head swirled with thoughts of what to do, what to say, when the Sheriff marched back in, looking less than happy. "Congratulations Miss Savage, you're free to go." He unlocked my handcuffs and I stood up from the table, "What? Why? Not that I don't want to leave, it just seems like you don't want to let me go." He ushered me from the room and into the front of the police station, "I've been asked to release you into family custody, I agreed. Only because the evidence we currently have may not be enough proof." I furrowed my eyebrows, "You seemed quite sure this morning, what changed? And besides, my parents are in Australia, what family exactly are you releasing me to?" Then I saw him, tall, dark, and familiar. He flashed me a pearly white smile and opened his arms to engulf me in a hug. 

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, little sister!" He exclaimed, I gave a laugh and punched his shoulder, "I assume as much as I've missed you!" My brother was home, again, finally! Once we let go of each other, our attention was turned to the Sheriff, "Hennessy, been awhile." My brother gave him a wide smirk, "Same goes to you, Tom. Looking a little grey, aren't we?" Keller seemed to bite his tongue at my brothers words. "Now, I'm gonna take my little sister, and we're going to go home, wait for our parents and their lawyer, and we'll get back to you shortly." Before the Sheriff could say another word, Hennessy dragged me from the police station and into his old Chevy Camaro. 

My brother and I were always close growing up, while we did grow up with other kids in the neighbourhood, we'd rather be with each other. My brother was also always the bad kid, your brother stops being your role model the third time the sheriff has to wake your parents up because he did something so stupid. Hennessy kept looking around the town and then back at me with a big smile, "So, sis. What's new? Any boys whose asses I need to kick? Tell me it all." I forced a smile, "Oh, you know. Not much, just getting arrested before school starts, I was there for four hours. I'm sure everyone thinks I've killed Jason, one of my closest friends, now." He sighed and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "But you had nothing to do with his death, right? Like this is all just nonsense." I started to chew on my fingernails, "You had absolutely nothing to do with his death, right?!" My brother looked at me, wide eyed. I didn't really know exactly what to say. 

"Not...really?" The car screeched to a halt, "Sweetie, I need you to look me in the eye and say, you did not kill Jason Blossom." "Hennessy!" I exclaimed and looked at him in shock, "Of course I didn't kill him! I could never! It's just, I helped Jason. Before he was...murdered, with something I kind of feel like I shouldn't have. But, I could never kill him...or anyone." My brother started to drive again as the car behind us began to honk. "You're protecting someone, aren't you?" He pulled up to our house, "Yes, I guess I am." The silence filled the car, my brother's first reaction is to protect me. Even if he knows or even thinks I did something wrong, this time I wasn't sure if I really did something wrong. "Is it..." Hennessy started softly, "Is it him? You know, him?" My brother emphasized and all I could do was nod. 

My brother got out of the car quickly and I followed him inside, "Here's what we're going to do, when Mom and Dad gets here, we'll just go on the defence. They were wrong, we'll just keep insisting they were wrong. Dad calls our lawyer, and we find a way to hide the fact you are protecting...him." Hennessy ran a hand through his dark hair and looked to me with worry in his eyes. "No matter what happens, I'm going to be here. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I'll even confess if they accuse you, there is no way I'm letting my baby sister get blamed for any of this." Tears welled up in my eyes before I could even stop them, "I'm so scared Hennessy. I'm so scared." I whimpered into my brothers shirt. I heard my brother take in a sharp breath, like he was trying to be brave for me like he always did. "It's gonna be okay. Maybe we should talk to Uncle Heath about this. You know he'd help, no questions asked." He wiped the tears away that were running down my cheeks, I nodded and I sat down on the couch. 

We just started to get a bit more settled, when there was a heavy knock on the door. I walked to the hallway as Hennessy answered the door, "Hennessy, good to see you." I recognized that voice anywhere, "Mr. Andrews, it's so great to see you!" My brother and him hugged and Mr. Andrews was quickly ushered inside, "Hey sweetie." He greeted me with that kind smile of his, I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. "I heard they released you, so I came over to check if you were okay." Wow, news travels stupidly fast around Riverdale, "I'm okay. I guess. I'm kind of rattled. Thankfully the best brother in the world got me out. Now we wait." Mr. Andrews was always very close to my mother, they apparently were best friends growing up. "When does your mom get home?" He asked, "Probably tomorrow, they said they'd jump on the first flight they could." My brother placed a hand on my shoulder, "Tell me, did the Coopers already send out their newspaper tearing me to pieces?" Fred gave a sympathetic smile. "Not yet, they did drop an article about Cheryl Blossom, so I would expect yours to drop tomorrow." I grabbed my phone off the table to text Cheryl, see if she was alright. 

"Thanks for coming by, Fred. It means a lot to us." Mr. Andrews smiled at us, "You guys should come by for dinner tonight, it'll just be take out from Pops, but who doesn't love Pops?" We walked Fred out to his truck, you could see the neighbours peaking out their doors to look at the girl who got pulled into the police station, just staring and whispering. "And Jameson, don't mind them. People in this town want to eat up a story like this. We know you're innocent. And I personally will do whatever to help with it all." Fred gave us goodbye hugs and slowly we made our way inside again. 

The rest of this week, was going to be hell. I could feel it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, my brother had debated calling me out of school, but if Cheryl could walk through those halls tall, then so could I. I met with Jughead by the front doors of the school, he went to hug me but then seemed distracted by the tall figure who was a few steps behind me, "Hey, Hennessy." My brother flashed a smile and a nod, "Jughead, I think you grew since the last time I saw you. Take care of her today, okay?" My brother squeezed my hand, "Call, and I'll be there, okay sweetie?" I felt Jugheads arm around my shoulder as I gave Hennessy the okay to leave. We watched as he climbed back into his car and sped off to do who knows what. "When the hell did he get back?" We slowly walked through the halls to the first class, "You didn't hear who got me out? Or was it spun like everything else?"

People stared as I walked by, you could hear the whisperings, "I heard she and Jason were together, then he dumped her for the Cooper girl and I guess she didn't like it." I heard from the two girls next to my locker, "I heard she and Cheryl killed him together." I pulled my books out of my locker and slammed it shut, causing the two girls to jump a little, "And I heard two little bitches whispering about something they don't know about." With that I pulled Jug behind me to our first class. 

Cheryl and I huddled together in English, we were supposed to get into groups of four, funny thing is, no one seemed to want to be anywhere near us. "Did you hear what Archie told the Principal and Sherriff Keller?" She whispered to me, "The gunshot? Yeah, I heard." I fiddled with the pencil in my hands, "Did you hear it that day?" I nodded and looked towards the front of the room. Our teacher every once and awhile would look over to us, almost in fear? Possibly worry. Our classmates around us did the same, but their whispering wasn't really secretive. 

With my head hung low, I continued my day, until I was stopped by Betty Cooper. "I want to talk to you about Chuck Clayton." I slammed my locker shut and took in a sharp breath, "What about him?" She shifted rather uncomfortably under my gaze, "You almost went out with him right? I mean, for a second you guys seemed close. Now its like you both pretend the other doesn't exist. I just want to know what happened." My gaze fell to the floor, "What happened? What happened was I realized who I was around and realized he and his posse were just rabid dogs. Why do you ask?" Then she filled me in on what happened to Veronica Lodge, and the other girls she had found and her plan. "Are you in?" My grin widened, "Anything to reveal who he actually is." 

I sat amongst the girls Betty had gathered as Veronica Lodge marched into the newsroom, "It looks like this story is bigger than we thought. I asked around, trying to find if anyone had experiences like yours. See if anyone would go on record." Betty looked to me, "It's Chuck and his posse. I think it gets worse every year. Ethel was actually about to tell us what happened." Ethel Muggs gave me a quick shy smile, before starting her story, "Well, um. One day, last year, Chuck and I were talking in the Library, it only really lasted ten minutes, no more. No less. I was helping him with a homework problem and nothing happened. The next day, he told people I let him...do things. Like sex things. And then he or one of his goons wrote sloppy seconds on my locker." Then like the viper she is, Cheryl emerged from the doorway, "Yes, yes. We've all heard your tragic backstory." I glared at the fiery red head, "I'm so sorry, Ethel. That's horrible." Betty dropped a hand onto the girls shoulder while I gave her a sympathetic smile. 

Then the devils mouth opened again, "Not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brother's torture-murder case, we all have our crosses." Jesus Christ, can she ever just...I rolled my eyes, "In the mean time, River Vixen practice starts in five minutes, sluts, so..." Ethel was quick to cut her off as a tear rolled down her face, "They're ruining our lives and to them its just a game, they keep score--" The book, how could I forget about the book. "What do you mean they keep score?" "They have a book, each conquest gets a score. It's just a game to them. We're just a game to them." I ran a hand through my hair, and avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. "Okay, we need to go to the principal." Ethel sniffled, "Believe me, I've tried. He said he found nothing." Betty bit her lip, "Then we need undeniable proof." Veronica nodded as Cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Proof? Proof of what, Nancy Drew?" I bit my tongue to keep myself from yelling at her, "That boys will be boys? And that playbook reeks of suburban legend." But I could hold it no longer. "God, Cheryl. How exactly would you know?" Cheryl's glare found me in the back of the room. "Well, Jane of the Jungle--" "Really? You're using that again?" She ignored my interruption and began to march towards me, "Before he died, my brother, you know...Your supposed best friend, was co-captain of the football team with Chuck. He never mentioned it and he never would have allowed it." I let out a laugh, "Listen, I don't want to believe Jason did or was involved or even knew about this. But we didn't know everything about him. We wish we did. You most definitely wish you did. But since something is definitely going on, we need answers." Cheryl gave a huff but before she could say anything Veronica was quick to cut in. 

She cleared her throat and stood between the red head and I, "I never met your brother, but I'm not lying about what happened to me. Ethel is not lying. Proof or no proof, book or no book. I am going scorched earth on these privileged, despicable miscreants!" A few of the girls and I cheered Veronica on, "You wanna be caught in that backdraft, Cheryl? Call me, or any of these beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women "Slut" one more time..." Veronica trailed off, you could see fear in Cheryl's wide eyes.

I walked down the hallway and heard Cheryl's heels clicking behind me as I made it to the front of the school, "What the hell was that, Berry?" I spun around on my heel, "You're asking me? I could ask you the same thing. I get you're hurting Cheryl, but turning around and hitting everyone in your path isn't gonna help." I heard a car rev up their engine and proceed to honk. Cheryl's face went from angry to shocked in a matter of seconds, and I knew exactly why. "Hey! Are we leaving or not?" My brother shouted to me from his car, "You didn't tell me the Adonis was back." I pursed my lips, "You didn't ask." My brother got out of the dark car and began walking towards us. "Come on, Mom and dad should be home soon..." My brother trailed off as he stared at the red headed devil beside me. 

"Cheryl!" He greeted with an obviously forced smile, "Hello Hennessy, may I just say--" I slapped a hand over her mouth to stop whatever was to come next, "No, no you may not. I'll see you later Cheryl." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and hauled my brother away from her. 

As we started driving, my brother was unusually quiet, "What's going on, Hennessy?" He flashed a smile and shook his head, "It's nothing. Just thinking about what's gonna happen when Mom and dad get home, that's all. There's already someone at the house for you." I furrowed my eyebrows, "There's already someone at the house, for me?" I asked him. "For you, for me. For all of us really. But it took your situation to get him back over in the northside." My brother replied. I smiled wide, "Uncle Heath?" "Uncle Heath!" My brother cheered. Our Uncle Heath wasn't really our uncle, in the sense he wasn't related to us. He grew up with our mom, they were inseparable growing up, according to them they were always attached to the hip. My uncle made some choices he shouldn't have, but even then my mom wouldn't leave his side. He was always there, no matter what. Even if it was a ridiculous hour in the morning. He'd pick up the phone on the first ring and be there in an instant. 

We pulled up to the house and there he was, with the biggest smile on his face, "Jamie!" He exclaimed as I jumped out of the car, "Uncle Heath! It's so good to see you." He pulled me into his arms tightly, "God, I've missed you kids...Well, you're not really kids anymore..." Heath gave a smirk, "Are ya?" My brother gave a hearty laugh and wrapped our uncle in a bear hug. The three of us walked inside together.

My brother headed straight for the kitchen to make some coffee for all of us, "So, I think it's best we start discussing everything now. Before your Mother and Warren get home." He practically gagged at the mention of our fathers name, we always got the hint that our Uncle never liked our father. But whenever he was actually around, Heath put on the mask. For our moms sake. He pulled a file from his bag, "This is all we have so far. The fact is...this out of Sheriff Keller's grasp thing, it might be temporary, sweetheart. Your brother, Keller, and I have a small understanding," Uncle Heath gave a sigh, almost like he was afraid to continue, "Tom is letting you out for now, hopefully for good, but only because your brother and I have promised something...that we most definitely won't be able to keep our word on." Hennessy cleared his throat, "Thought we agreed not to tell her." Heath placed a hand on my shoulder, "She's your sister, this is her fight, she deserves to know." "To know? To know what?!" I exclaimed at them.

"I'm not a kid, I can take it!" Hennessy marched towards me, "No. I'm putting my foot down. I don't care how old you are. I don't care what's going on. You are still my baby sister," He whipped his head towards our uncle, "And if you even think of telling her now. I will end you." My brother and my uncle stood chest to chest, when my brother got mad, he got mad. The anger in their eyes set back the fear in mine, I felt like I couldn't move away from them, I just stood beside them wondering if either of them were gonna move to attack. 

Then the front door opened, my brother and uncle fell away from each other, but the tension was still clearly there. I turned my attention to my parents, my mother was the first to attack me in a hug. It was almost bone crushing, "I've missed you so much sweetie!" She stood at least an inch taller than me, in her eyes I could see tears welling up, "Oh come on, if you cry, I cry." She let out a sob and buried her face in my hair, "I'm so sorry." She gasped out, "I should have been here." My father swooped in before she could cry anymore. Sending her into the warm arms of my brother, which made her sob more. 

His smile was wide despite the situation, "Forgive your mother, you know how emotional she gets." He wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug, "Right now I can't blame her." He ran a hand through his light brown hair as his eyes fell to our uncle, who had one of the fakest smiles I've seen on someone in my entire life.

"Warren!" Uncle Heath greeted with the fakest of smiles, "Heath, good to see you. We are just so glad you are here to help us with this." They shook hands and quickly moved away from each other. "So, where do we start?"  
~~~~~~~~~ 

Our father had scheduled time with his lawyer as our mom started to cook dinner, "Should we tell them about...you know." Hennessy shifted uncomfortably, "No...I don't know?" I stared at him in confusion, "You know...him. Should we tell them about...him." I smacked his arm, "Are you--" I raised my voice, catching our uncles attention, "Are you kidding?" I hissed quietly. "Everyone in this room would kill me. And then kill you if they found out you knew." I whispered, looking back to the newspaper the Coopers had published about Cheryl, my brother clenched his fists, "You could get in serious trouble for withholding this." He hissed back, "You don't even know what happened, so just. Keep it to yourself." I could feel the anger radiating off of him.   
Yet he sat still and went back to the files before him. 

We sat down at the dining room table for dinner, it was quiet. Almost like no one really knew what to say. "I heard the Lodges were back in town." Uncle Heath spoke out, our mother looked up at him in shock, "Really? Hermione Lodge back here? Never thought I'd see the day." I looked to them in slight confusion, "You know Veronica's mother?" "Knew," My mother pressed, "I knew her, so did Heath. We all went to school together." She didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of her being back in town. "We didn't really hang out with her, or Hiram." Uncle Heath muttered. 

Our father looked about as curious as I did. He had moved into Riverdale after our mom graduated Highschool, the room fell silent once again. I just wanted to hide away in my room. As I went to get seconds, my phone went off. "Who is it?" My brother asked, the caller ID read, Betty, I assume it had to do with what happened earlier. "It's just Betty, we have an assignment together." I lied, Hennessy raised an eyebrow at me, it's like he could see over my little white lie. 

I got up to the next room, "Betty, what's up?" I asked, "Can you get to school, like now?" She asked, "Maybe. I don't know--" "Hurry!" Then she hung up. I looked down at my phone in confusion. "That didn't sound like homework talk." I jumped as my brothers voice rang out, "Listening in to my private phone calls now? Nice bro." His smirk faded from his face, "After what happened, after who you're protecting. I need to make sure you don't get into any trouble." I shook my head, "You're not my protector, Hennessy." I snapped back. He let out a chuckle, "I'm your brother. That's pretty much the same thing." I rolled my eyes and marched back into the dining room. 

"I'm going to Betty's, she needs help with her side of the assignment." The three adults looked up at me, "Are you sure that's a good idea, sweetie?" My mom asked, as I headed for my jacket, "No, you're not going out this late. Not after what happened this week." My father practically slammed his foot down on the subject. I looked to my Uncle and brother for help, "Oh come on. It's just homework." My parents shook their heads, my uncle stood from his seat, "It's okay, Ace, Warren. I'll go with her. Make sure she's safe." Hennessy went to protest but I grabbed onto Heath's arm before he could, "See, I'll be fine."   
~~~~~~~~~

We began driving down the road, "So where am I really taking you?" Heath asked me with a smirk, "The Highschool. You know me too well." I mumbled and smacked my uncles arm, "I helped raise you kids, of course I know you and your brother like the back of my hand." It was true, honestly we saw him more than we saw our father. He came to every football game, every poetry slam. He was always there. "You aren't hiding anything, right? I mean...about this case." He trailed off, "No, Uncle Heath, I swear--" He cut me off quickly, "Cause if you are, you can tell me. You know I would never let anything happen to you." I stared out the window, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. But I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know if I should tell him all the secrets I kept. I didn't know if I should tell him when the last time I really saw Jason was. 

Then the car halted to a stop.  
"Alright. I'll wait here. You do whatever you're doing. I won't ask questions." Uncle Heath gave me an encouraging smile as I began to step towards the school. I couldn't help but feel guilty as I left him in the dark. 

I walked inside, flashlight in hand, as Betty came out of nowhere. "Good, you're here." She pulled me along side her to meet with some other people. "So, what are we doing here afterhours?" I asked her, "The book. The book that the boys use to keep score for each of their conquests. We think we know where it is." We rounded a corner to see Veronica, Kevin and Ethel waiting patiently.  
"Football players behaving badly, what else is new? Steubenville, Glen Ridge. The coaches own son being the ringleader? Why am I not surprised, just how depraved is this town?" Veronica rolled her eyes as we walked towards the boys locker room, "Colour me impressed." We all spun around in surprise to see a the very familiar red head staring back at us. "A B and E, with B and V. Dearest Betty, what would your holy roller mother say about this?" Cheryl sneered, "What are you even doing here, Cheryl?" I asked her, "And where did you get those thigh high boots, they're amazing." Kevin asked her as I glared at him. "Well, Jane of the Jungle--" "Are you seriously still calling me that?" "Trev told Valerie, who told Josie, who told Ginger, who told Tina, who told me. And I thought I would help out." I sighed and walked to where Ethel was standing, shining her flashlight up at the lockers. 

I could hear little miss Devil bickering, or at least trying to bicker, with Betty. "I'm sorry, Ethel." I whispered to her, she smiled at me softly, looking up at the locker I think is Chuck Claytons. "It's gonna be okay. Once we find the book, we'll get the justice we deserve." She was right, Weatherbee would have to do something once we had this proof. I handed her my flashlight and started to work on the lock. Once it swung open I started rifling through all the stuff, till I found it. "Hey, guys. Get over here!" Ethel called out. They rounded the corner and shined their flashlights at the book I had handed Ethel. 

"Trev was right...and they didn't even bother to hide it." We flipped through the pages, nicknames and names of girls written out with scores next to them were displayed across the pages. "New girl? Is that what I'm reduced to?" I heard Ethel sigh, "It's better than Big Girl..." Ethel mumbled. And then I saw Polly Cooper's name displayed next to Jason Blossom's name, "Polly's in this book." Betty's eyes began to well as she turned away from us. "I'm so sorry, Betty." Veronica spoke up, I turned to look at Cheryl who stared down at the book in disbelief. "This isn't...JJ would never--" "It's right there, Cheryl. You can see it. I can see it." The blonde stared at her in anger, "God," Betty whispered, "your brother hurt my sister! This is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women. We are just objects for them to abuse, and when they're done they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for all the lives they destroy." Betty was close to tears as I moved towards her with open arms.

Cheryl looked lost, "Maybe I don't know Jason..." She mumbled and turned her flashlight off. If we're being honest, I'm surprised, but not entirely shocked. "I'll take a picture and we'll show it to Weatherbee. It'll be the perfect cover for your expose, Betty." Betty shook her head. Pulling away from me, "But these girls deserve...justice, don't you think, Cheryl?" It was like I saw a switch go off in her head, for suddenly the look of Betty Cooper in her eyes was replaced by something...darker. "You want vengeance? You wanna go full dark, no stars, V? I'm with you all the way, and I have a plan." Veronica looked pleased, but Betty looked like she would do something much darker than anyone intended. And honestly, I'm here for it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plan was set in motion for tonight, Betty had gone to Chuck, and they were to meet at Chucks. I had opted out, with the arrest still being fairly recent, helping them do this may send me back. Instead, while my parents and brother left for the Taste of Riverdale, I stayed home. Which was nice, after the few weeks of absolute horridness. Kevin had rung me and now we spent the past two hours over the phone talking about this stupid TV Drama we both watched. "Well, he has to get out of the coma right? I mean, they can't just have him rot there." I shook my head, "Please, they'll leave him there until the finale, I'd bet good money someone dies." Kev laughed, "I'll take some of that action." I went to respond to him as a loud crash from upstairs had me jumping to my feet. "Kev, can you stay on the phone?" I asked him as I carefully walked to the kitchen for a weapon of some sorts, he started to talk about how single he felt, with everyone close to coupling up. Another bang from upstairs echoed through as I grabbed a kitchen knife, "I agree." I whispered through the phone. Then the lights flashed off, I let out a squeak in surprise. 

"Is everything okay, Jameson? Do you need me to call my dad?" I crouched behind the couch, "No, Kev. I don't think that's--" I heard a grunt as something else fell to the ground, "If the line goes dead, call him." I couldn't believe we were having another break in. I heard the creaking of stairs, meaning whoever it is was coming to me. I peaked my head out from the side of the couch, but all I saw was a dark figure. "Shit." I whispered, my grip on the knife tightening. "Kev, call him...." I whispered as I now couldn't tell where the footsteps were. "Please." I begged and hung up on him, only hoping for either someone to save me or this person to go away. 

I heard the rustling of paper, as if whoever it was, was looking through the files on the table. Which meant they were right behind me. The heavy breathing of the stranger was the only thing to be heard, until Kevin tried to call me back. Que Sera Sera rang through the room, I heard something heavy drop to the floor and then retreating footsteps. Yet I didn't move, too afraid that they'd still be standing behind me.

The lights flickered back on, I don't know how long I sat there, but I did until there was a heavy knock on the door and Sheriff Keller's voice rang through, "Jameson, are you okay?" I slowly retreated from my hiding spot, sprinting to the front door. I threw the door open and flung my arms around him, as I glanced over his shoulder, I saw a worried Kevin staring back at me. 

I quickly moved to him as he wrapped his arms around me, "I'm gonna search the house, stay here, okay?" I watched the older Keller move inside. "Did you see who it was?" He asked me, "No, I saw them. But it was just like a shadow." A tall shadow. "Well," Sheriff Keller walked back to us, "I didn't see anyone upstairs or hiding anywhere downstairs. But there was a bookcase that was shoved over and a broken lamp. Not to mention the mess in the living room." He looked down at me, "Do you want me to call your parents? I know they're at the Taste of Riverdale." I was quick to protest, "No, please. Don't. If they hear about this, I'll never be allowed to do anything again." Keller sighed, but it looked like he wouldn't push the subject further. 

"Thank you, really." I forced a smile onto my face, but as I moved towards the front door, both Keller's seemed hesitant of leaving. "Jameson, this is the second break in since July. I don't want to ask this, but do you think it has anything to do with Jason Blossom?" I went to say no, but honestly. I hadn't thought about it. I thought the first break in was odd, considering it happened close to midnight July 4th. They didn't take anything, as far as I could tell. "I-I don't know, I don't have anything concerning him, really. Besides pictures and junk." Keller nodded and took a few steps back. "If you think of anything, let me know." Kev and I watched him walk back to the car, "If you need me, just call. Okay?" I watched the car pull out from the drive way, before actually entering the house again. 

I went back to the living room, where papers were flung everywhere, the organised and neat files that once were, were shuffled around on the floor. Like whoever it was, was looking for something in particular. Then, it hit me. The two things I had hidden away, the two things that I made sure would never see the light of day. Leaving the mess behind, I raced up the stairs and sprinted to my room. 

There were things that were obviously disturbed, the drawers on my nightstand had been pulled out, things had been shuffled around poorly and they were then halfway pushed back in. My closet had been opened, and I could see boxes and various items thrown about. I wasn't worried about those. No, I was worried about the dresser drawers that had been fully pulled from the dresser and the contents pushed around on the floor. I was worried about the fact that my mattress was pushed halfway off the frame. I pulled my mattress off of it entirely, only to see the box hidden there had been taken. My heard sped up in a panic as I turned to the only drawer that hadn't seemed been pulled out. 

I pushed through the clothes, until my finger tips hit the cold, hard metal. I let out a sigh of relief and pulled the revolver from it's hiding spot. Now most of my secrets were out, somewhere in this damn town some stranger, had ahold of almost everything I've tried to hide. I clutched the revolver to my chest. 

I could feel it in the air, everything was different. Everything felt lost.   
~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to the end of my street to meet Jughead and walk to school, a long yawn escaped my mouth as the dark haired boy greeted me, "What? Did you not sleep last night or something?" I didn't. I cleaned everything up in a record amount of time, and if my mother asks where the broken lamp went. I haven't thought of a lie for that yet. "Eh, not really." I flung an arm around his shoulders, "And how was your night?" He gave a smirk, "I know who fired the gun on July 4th." I turned to him with wide eyes, "Really?! Who?" Jughead seemed kind of hesitant, but quickly gave the name up anyways, "Dilton Doiley, I talked to one of his scouts. He's gonna give me and Betty his statement today, you know. For the Blue and Gold." I rolled my eyes. "I always knew that boy was a psycho." 

I watched Jughead move down another hallway as I went to my locker, "Can I ask you something?" Veronica's voice rang out, "Yeah, shoot." She twisted a ring on her finger, "How long have you known Betty?" She gave a smile, "We've known each other since we were four, we used to be closer." I shut my locker and turned to the raven haired girl, "Are you okay, Veronica?" Veronica nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah...it's just. Something weird happened last night when we were dealing with Chuck," She bit her lip, "she just kind of--" "Went dark?" Veronica's eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Yeah. I know. I saw it in her eyes." She raised her eyebrows in what seemed to be surprise. "Has she ever done that before?" I shrugged as we started down the hallway, "No, at least not that I know of. Even though I've known her forever. I'm not as close to her as some people." She nodded, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a newspaper, "I think you'll enjoy this as much as I did." She bid me goodbye as my attention turned to the expose on a certain situation. 

I felt proud that Betty had done this, I'm glad someone has now stopped them in their tracks. News spread quickly, and Weatherbee had called Betty and Veronica into his office, but even if he did punish them. They wouldn't care, because the important thing was Coach Clayton had to cut his own pride and joy, and the goon squad, from his team in an effort to save his job, and the schools reputation. 

We all stood side by side as they took their own walk of shame, "Thank you, Betty, Veronica." Ethel Muggs spoke out quietly, "Thank you for going on the record, Ethel." Betty squeezed her hand, "Seriously, you're the bravest of them all, Ethel." Cheryl wrapped her hand around mine, "Hashtag Justice for Ethel." 

B and V had been forged, possibly forever. And with the upcoming storm heading to destroy each and every one of us, that was a bond needed. 

As I stood by Sweetwater River, alone with my thoughts, the breeze that pushed through the air, the pain in the air was evident. And all I felt was fear.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
◻ Oh my lord, take this hand, save me from the gallows ◻


End file.
